Master of Darkness
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: Drabbles containing bits and pieces of the Elemental's lives and sometimes their pasts.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note.

Yea starting this one at the beginning.. Note this story has no relation to the Vexing series it is a stand alone which may or may not continue. This is due to the fact that my muses are sometimes sketchy. But on with the story!

Talon was born in the dark, he lived to train to become stronger. His parents pushed him there was no affection in his home. For a race that lives for touch and communicates with their bodies he was an outcast.

When tested by the machines Talon's power showed up as 5,000 A high number for a baby. It was in that moment his parents plotted. They would make the perfect weapon to end the doddering royals lives. They would free their people from the stupidity of the royals who rolled over for the ice-jin. What they did not realize was their son was wild unpredictable.

On the outside Talon was as plain as any other saiyan, but on the inside he was a rolling river of darkness. A warrior capable of walking through the shadows. When Talon realized what he could do he blew off his normal training for sake of blending this strange power with his own. Thus the first Saiyan ninja was born.

Sent on purging missions for normal saiyans was hell but for Talon it was the freedom to indulge his dark nature feeding it. With eyes of blood red light and twin Shurikens flying around him he reviled in the dark acts.

Normally when the others came back from their missions they would go and rest. Talon did not Talon worked harder then most warriors did. Soon the royals were suspicious of this. What kind of purger could do that?

Deep within the forbidden territory of the elements temple lay Talon's salvation. A Saiyan born with a power of the mind that surpassed most if not all. The master of elements other then a neutralizer he was the only one capable of bringing down a rampaging element without harm.

No one knew such a Saiyan was even alive much less hidden away. But this Saiyan knew what was going on with Talon and as the Elemental master and keeper of the temple he could not abide by this. The more Talon killed the more his element went out of control.

Then one mission it happened..

Talon went absolutely berserk he killed his team of fellow warriors, an entire planet became his blood bath.. Talon blacked out during this time waking up in the ashes of his fellow warrior's bodies he thought to himself. 'What is this? Did I do this? How?' Looking at his blood stained hands Talon was sick. He'd killed his own comrades..

The blood of allies and enemy alike stained his hands his hair once a dark sparkling shade of black turned red as blood. Some said it was a curse from one of the victims other's said it was the curse of his allies.

After that he was known as Talon the bloody or among the elites. Talon the purger.. Neither names suited him one bit as long as he didn't kill that would not happen again. His mind was made up he'd never kill again. How was he to live though? All saiyans lived to fight and in fighting there is victor and victim. He'd have to kill again he knew it, it would only be a matter of time before it happened again.

The killing the waking up not knowing what he'd done. He hated it then the royals got smart why send their best when they could send a disposable warrior? Talon was sent on mission after mission so they could learn this secret to his power.

How much would it take before he berserked? How much would it take before they knew? Five planets of pure death and destruction..Entire races wiped out for the whim of one royal. Talon's life his elemental core was in danger of completely choking his logic out of him. If that happened he would be little more then a puppet. A killer for the royals..A dog in a collar. Then he met the young prince who would become the next king of Vegeta-sei. The prince's plight was in fact the turning point for Talon. Talon deep down craved a friend someone he could look to. Someone he could touch and be touched by without pain or suffering. Now the young prince's father couldn't stand having a weak heir so in order to make sure his son was not weak he worked with him.

Installing or so he thought his point of view. The king never knew that his son was saved by the most unlikely source Talon himself. Late one night the two lay together, but their story was not a happy ending. It was at this point the Elemental Master struck.

After learning of Talon's second time berserking he knew it was a loose gun held. He took Talon modifying the memories of those around him.. It was as if the Young Ninja never existed at all. Talon was furious his powers rolling out of control before one gentle hand rested on his shoulder.

Exodus the Elemental master spoke softly his eyes closed. He offered Talon a choice to be sealed away or to help him find and save other children with elemental powers.

After a day of thought and observing those who'd forgotten about him he went becoming Exodus's second in command. Four elements were saved Toya the Arctic Prince, Ryven the Infernal Flame, Castiel The Lightning Bringer Terri The Planet Singer.

These children Exodus firmly believed were the key to saving their planet Talon was only the beginning for them it was going to be a long road.. The key to finding and saving them would be Talon's speed, grace, and his ability to become one with the darkness. Exodus did not fight his second in command's instinct. Talon was good at detecting the children though if they lived in a loving home he refused to take them from it.

Their Duty was to SAVE children of the elements not hurt them. The elemental children found would soon forge bonds with their keeper/ teacher Talon. Their minds were his to listen to their eyes were his to see through. A special skill only Talon himself had, Telepathy from Exodus's teachings.

The elemental children however would soon display their own mental powers. Toya and Ryven held the power of telekinesis, while Castiel had a more terrifying power. Electrokinesis the ability to control electricity with his mind..

All the children of the temple refused to single out Castiel for this though and thus he learned to control his ability. He was safe to be around because of this. Some how ever were not so lucky. Terri was not able to remain at the temple and because of it was sent to what the Saiyajin referred to as Terra or Earth.

The elemental children would remain broken up until Terri was in control of his powers. Terri's gift outside his element was plant weaving. Someone there would teach him how to use it Exodus knew this from his friend the oracle. They did not say who nor did they say how long it would be. They did say in this time though the planet was to be left alone.. No purging was to be done on it or around it. For a while the planet Earth knew nothing of Saiyans.. Until there was a slip up. Talon was unable to stop it in time and a child by the name of Kakarot was sent off. The Oracle knew this would happen and stopped Talon from completing his journey to stop it saying simply to protect that planet it would take a Saiyan.

Author's note:

This is the disclaimer which of course needs to be written. The name Saiyan and all aspects of it remain property of Akira Toriyama and other companies I do not own it.. I'm just borrowing it like everyone else borrows it..I plan to put it back when I'm done :3


	2. Inferno's keeper

A small child lay against a wall listening to the sounds on the royal city. His father and mother had been fighting again. They always fought this time it was over him.

He didn't like this one bit.

The child's name was Ryven, and he was an elemental saiyan. In his mother's side of the family, there was born one child with this power.

Always male and always died before their twenty first birthday.

The argument was about his powers.

His father wanted him given over to the royal family. His mother wanted him sent to someplace called a temple.

Daily the negative emotions were driving him more and more dark. There was no love! There was no happiness just a water color world around him.

Ryven's orange eyes closed as he lay his head against the wall. It was cold that night Ryven lay awake shivering his arms wrapped around.

That's when his father came mocking him calling him names. Slowly the light was going out of his soul blackness.

The dark flame was roaring laughter coming as Ryven raised his hands. At the age of fifteen Ryven ended his parent's lives.

A black inferno roared to life around him devouring both parents bodies. Ryven watched this tears coming as he sagged to the ground curling his arms around his legs.

No child should suffer the fate set before him. He had hope though just as anger and negative emotions brought about the black flame.

Positivity and love would bring about the pure flame. Ryven held both in his soul before he met Talon. Talon was the element of darkness a saiyan trained in ancient skills.

Talon found him, Talon saved Ryven from dying. The sad news came to Ryven that the love and happiness he'd found with Talon at the temple could not save him totally.

Ryven needed to find his soul mate his perfect half, but Ryven was more then just one. Two flames within him burned. Until he could find them he was at risk.

It was years Ryven was alone seeking finally he heard of a commander both fair and honest. One who even spoke up against the king.

They must be it surely they were the one? That's when he learned the commander had a mate named Toma. An elite was not to be messed with.

Ryven morned this his soul slowly dying the flame flickering out he felt cold alone totally. That's when Talon visited the two telling them Ryven's predetermined fate.

The dark master begged the two to help his adopted child. The Commander Bardock wasn't opposed to it. Toma on the other hand was more cautious more possessive of Bardock then anything.

It was in the middle of training that Toma came stealing Ryven away who'd just been sitting staring blindly forwards.

Before Ryven knew was was happening he was up over Toma's shoulder being carted away. There was no reason to fight but out of instinct to maintain a sense of control Ryven did.

The half hearted struggles earned him a slap to the rear. Ryven went still then his eyes wide. What was going on?!

He turned his head yellow eyes focused on Toma watching the taller sayian's fingers tap on a keypad. Where were they going? What was going on?

When put down on a couch Ryven just stayed his head bowed waiting for what ever punishment was coming. Talking listening watching he was so unsure. Then he felt the Ki restraint snap around his neck.

No this wasn't good it hurt it made him feel weak! He needed to get it off! Panic spread through him burning in his veins like the fire he controlled.

Not right not good his eyes closing as he thrashed before feeling two hands on his shoulders. It was Toma talking quietly to him. He needed to focus on that male's voice anything. He couldn't hear his brothers. Couldn't hear his father but he could hear this male.

Slowly, but surely he calmed sitting in that awake comatose state. He was aware he just had no intention of answering anything.

Dull yellow eyes looking at Toma as the older saiyan spoke. The dark was creeping back in his core. His eyes flickering to dark color not normal.

His soul was burning he was being trapped in the dark. His senses where shutting down then he saw it the bright lines golden.

His soul mate? They were close very close but who was it? Which one were the lines going from? Both of them..

The dark recoiled leaving a tired scared saiyan in it's place the dark flames dying out. Yellow eyes went to orange as the Ki restraint was unsnapped.

It was Toma who was in charge Ryven learned this quickly. His loyalty belonged to these two. His mates he would do anything for them.

They saved him in a way. The dark was slowly being taken from his soul as he lived with them.

He learned, laughed and taught as he lived with them.

It was fun being with them his soul was being healed. Then the three received a shock. Their impish brat mate was pregnant with their cub.

Ryven was afraid with good reason. He wasn't a carrier he'd been tested for it and was negative. Why now was this happening?

Was the sun god mad at him? Had he done something wrong? Nothing like that though was the case. Ryven had purged himself of the black flame thus was capable of giving life..

Authors note: I'll keep this short and sweet.. Second story in the elemental arc this time Ryven's story.. This story is dedicated to my mate whom gave me the inspiration for this one. Love you beloved.

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first don't own it just borrowing it.


	3. The Planet Singer's Tale

Earth not always the kindest when it came to lowly travelers. Now if that traveler is a child? Well the world just seems a hundred times bigger. Each tree each plant had a voice for this one.

Short green hair blew in the wind before he huddled against a tree in the forest. It was cold here he hated the cold. He was lucky though finding a cave meant shelter..

Terri's powers were of nature wild and free like the bird gentle and nurturing like the apple tree. Sometimes though it could be harsh and thorny like the rose brambles..

Terri grew learning from nature it's self the plants whispering ancient secrets of herbs and plants to him. He stayed out of sight of people he was here to learn not make friends. When the planet was purged it would only make it hard on him.

He did not need that though he felt every pollution that people unleashed on this poor planet..That's when he leaned something..Earth was nether Terra nor Earth.. Her name was Gaia he had many talks with her late at night.

Gaia told him soon his time with her would be done and gave him her blessing as well as a gift. A beautiful pale blue stone which was carved in the shape of a rose. Terri's treasure as well as his sign.

Terri returning to Vegeta-sei soon learned of this planet which was male. He was not used to having something eruptly pop up when he was trying to do something. Finally he had to move from his work station out into the royal gardens. He usually snuck in it to do his work unbothered. He was sure the king knew but did not challenge it.

Within the quiet of this small paradise he was able to grow beautiful new flowers. Seeds gifted to him from Gaia herself. Vegeta-sei was of course preening bursting with new flowers and fruits soon. The only place things refused to grow for him was the wastelands. He could get nothing to take in the soil. So he had to report to the king about it. The king was not pleased by this one bit, but dared not harm the element who spoke to the planet. Terri on the other hand punished himself he denied himself food that night and ate in the morning. Then he redoubled his efforts and soon had desert plants growing in the wastelands.

It was a small victory he could go back and report his findings to the king. The king was once more displeased with this. How could the earth element not be able to do this? It bothered the king and so when Terri was dismissed he once more punished himself without food this time without water as well.

For a Saiyan this was not healthy one bit. They had high energy needs so they needed to eat more. The fact that Terri punished himself in such a way was not a good thing. But he learned from it and soon he was moving the earth drawing on his full power to bring water were there was none. Soon plants where growing there it was greening up nicely for him. Then the winds came and on the day he was to show the king his efforts..There was nothing..

The king was furious Terri was sent into the prisons to sit for a few days. He neither ate nor drank while he was there, The guards didn't know what to do..Did they force it down his throat? No they would not do such a thing. If he didn't wish to eat then they couldn't very well make him. When he was released from the prisons he went right back to what he was doing. He learned something from this he needed something to break those winds. He needed mountains so drawing on his powers again he reformed the wastelands moving them around. He didn't like doing it but he had to. Cradled within the arms of two mountains lay a beautiful garden. Flowers trees even fruit baring ones from Gaia lay in that cradle of two mountains. This time the king was pleased with the earth elemental. After that Terri rested his job was done for a while he ate and he drank before sleeping that night.

Disclaimer: Don't own it just borrowing how many times must I post that?! The only thing I own is Terri himself...Which I keep stuffed in my storage closet for when I want an apple or an orange.. Terri: You would.. Me: Keep it up and I'll pair you with Broly.. Terri: ...I'll behave... Me: Good boy...Remember to Review it's like Chocolate everyone loves it one way or another..


	4. The Lightning Brawler

In a race that relied on touch or body language there was no room for error. In a dark lab in a dark place a new life was born. A pair of sparking eyes looked up hands reaching up towards what little light was perceived.

But something wasn't right? Something felt wrong where was his Sire? Where was mother? What was this place he was in? Limbs stretched as he put his hands to his sides looking around. The fuzzy golden tail that lashed side to side spoke of his power.

An elemental made not born. Such a thing was unheard of till now. His life was about to become so much worse..

Tests, tests, and more tests. Day in day out the same things. Sleeping in the tube eating alone no touch no nothing. Not even a smile given. If he acted out he was hit he learned at a young age not to act up. His name Was CAS221882501, He responded to Cas most of the time though.

Soon the tests became harder longer.

Things adults were doing things normally cubs wouldn't. Through sheer iron will and force not even he understood he managed to pass the tests. This was incredible they didn't think they would get these results. Cas was out preforming Elites on some things.

However in a race that lives to touch or be touched Cas's mind was slipping he was emotionally shutting down. It didn't go that far thank the sun god. The dark elemental Talon saved the child stealing all evidence he was even there with him.

The child and the test results vanished. The biggest Secret of all? A very smart human had a roll in CAS221882501's birth. A human that like the wind was there and gone. Vexatious Indifference a human with far too many smarts about him.

He gave the technology to be able to make life.

When he saw what they would do with it he took the Tech away saying Children shouldn't be used for war..

Cas received a new name Castiel the lightning master . He worked hard trained every day and for once in his life was happy. He was hugged he was accepted and for once he wasn't afraid to touch someone or say no about something.

The other children of the temple at first were wary not knowing anything. Why didn't he smile? Did he feel pain? They didn't know so one night the youngest Ryven snuck into Castiel's room. He thought about it a moment then stuck the other with a small pin.

When Castiel came to he blinked before seeing Ryven then wasted no time giving the youngest a mean right hook. Ryven rolled with it coming up then blinked curiously" Wait...You felt that?! So you do feel pain?!" Castiel snorted before rubbing his shoulder"Well yes I feel pain honestly... I'm not a machine..." Ryven grinned then nodded slightly"I guess so..Well...Sorry about that..We didn't know if you did or not.." Sitting down on Castiel's bed Ryven smiled"You've got a mean hook there.. I wouldn't wanna get in a fight with you..We should have called you the lightning brawler.." Castiel blinked slightly speaking"Brawler? What's that?" Ryven pointed"I'm a fire user so I depend on fast movements and quick reflexes..Toya's an ice user so he's more flashier then I am..You might wanna rely on brute strength.." Ryven tipped his head slightly before standing up"Well I'll let you get back to sleep...Busy day tomorrow.." With a grin and another small apology Ryven left the room.

Castiel lay awake for a while due to the small pain in his shoulder before finally dozing back off to sleep.

For a few years there was a sense of harmony within the halls. Each child used their skills to help one another. Then one stormy night all hell broke loose. Castiel's powers were growing much to fast to be contained.

The temple master Exodus stepped in Erasing Castiel's memories of the lab and every one connected. Slowly the power teeming within him started to stabilize. It didn't show for a few more days as to what it was. Electrokinesis was what it transformed into. It wasn't easy and it made for a hard time to control it. Castiel started pulling away from everyone and any thing. Refusing contact since he kept shocking people. When asked why he simply stated he could not risk it. He didn't want to hurt anyone precious to him. He wouldn't even train with others not one bit. With a sigh Talon shook his head"Exodus what can we do?" Exodus smiled speaking"Let nature take it's course..." Talon pursed his lips but said nothing.

Soon Castiel had his eye on someone. Someone no one would have expected he studied this person carefully watching. He had to get himself under control this would not do. How could he tell that person he liked them and risk hurting them?

For a while nothing no break through no nothing. Then one day as he was passing through the training rooms he saw the person he liked training. He stopped watching them from the door way quietly. To him they were incredible such power such gentleness. Soon his head was leaned against the doorway his hand curled around the frame watching. He didn't enter no he wasn't allowed.

But he did set down a bottle of water as he walked away quickly. When the Saiyan saw it they smiled just the smallest amount of scent clung to that bottle. Castiel's scent lingered around it. The bottle was kept the next time Castiel went past that same bottle was left outside the door with a small note. To anyone else it would seem too simple. To Castiel it was poetry, Thank you.

A smile coming cheeks flushing before he replaced the bottle scribbling his own note in return. A simple statement right back. "Your welcome.." No names needed be said the scents alone conveyed so much. Each day a thank you and a your welcome came.

Then one day Castiel had worked up his courage and when the saiyan came to the door expecting just a simple bottle and a simple message..There was Castiel holding the bottle up the few words spoken were"...Your welcome..."

The large hand that decended touching the soft black locks rubbed gently before the bottle was taken and the two parted. The touch meant more then words could ever say. Castiel's cheeks remained flushed the whole night. He slept with his nose to the note inhaling that scent.

It soothed and relaxed him he felt safe.

The next afternoon Castiel found out what it meant to be in heat..By all rights he should have stayed safe in the temple. But he wanted to see that saiyan again. He wanted to know who were they. What did they like?

Again on sheer will power he made his way to the training rooms standing quietly.

But it seemed fate was not done with her cruelty with him. He didn't even know what happened one moment he was minding his own business the next he was being jumped. Not just one Saiyan but three snarling fighting. Fear came how did they smell him?! He was backed against the training room door when it opened. There was the person he wanted to see the most. And once more no words needed saying one arm wrapped around gentle as always. He was drawn into the room and the door closed.

"..Chibi you shouldn't be here.."

"...Wha...What did you call me?"

"..Chibi you don't like it?"

Castiel stared before flushing"No, no I don't mind it.. You can call me Chibi if you want to.."

A sniff in Castiel's direction made the larger crouch down"...Where is your dominant? Why are you alone?"

Castiel was silent before shaking his head"Not a submissive..." A smile came to the larger saiyan's face before that gentle hand patted those long silky black locks."...What ever you say Chibi.." With that Castiel was scooped up the training room door opened. The Saiyans fighting stopped blinking at the small saiyan who blinked then growled clinching to the larger saiyan holding him. The large arms tightened to promote a sense of security before the large saiyan spoke" ...He's mine so quit it..." The other saiyans growled then left looking mildly irritated.

Castiel went back to the temple quietly sitting in his room. A happy smile coming as he thought of what was to come..

Author's note:

This one was the oddest one to write because the stubborn little bugger didn't want his choice of mate to get out.. though if anyone can guess it well then I'll be impressed. :3

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it –;


	5. Twisted Twister

It was early in the morning when the elemental trainees got rolled out of bed. Talon stood holding oddly enough a strange game. "Good morning trainees, today we're doing something a little different.."

Toya had a bad feeling about it, but said nothing. Castiel picking up on it snorted"...Bad feeling Toya, I bet you it's nothing.. " Toya smirked softly, before simply shrugging. Ryven curiously read the name on the side of the box"Twister... Master Talon what is it?" Talon chuckled, before setting the box down speaking"This trainees is a game we're going to be playing.."

After an hour and many attempts at reading the rules to the trainees they got playing.

"..Damn it Ryven get off me!"

"Shut up Cassie I can't help it your big ass is on that color!"

"Just spin the damn wheel..."

A few more spins and...

"Damn it Toya get your foot out of my ass your cold!"

"Shut up Ryven who'd wanna be near you like that?!"

Castiel snickered softly before shaking his head. The two couldn't be more amusing if they tried.

"Ouch stop digging into my side, ass!"

"Piss off, your hand is right against my stomach and I'm not complaining!"

"Children! Will you save it for the purging?!"

Two grumbles came before the wheel was spun again. This time everyone had to shift which put Castiel and Ryven nose to nose."Hey wanna see the game end in a hurry?"

Castiel raised one brow knowing Ryven could be an absolute ass when he wanted, but as Toya's eternally cold hand planted it's self near his back Castiel groaned"Shit that's cold.." Ryven with completely no fear at all planted his hands on either side of Castiel's head, before leaning down.

When Ryven's lips touched Castiel's the lightning elemental stilled his breathing hitching. Eyes going wide before he felt the kiss deepen. A snort coming from Toya, seeing what Ryven was doing. That's when Toya decided to make his own move. Planting his foot on the color he was supposed to the ice master slid one hand up into Castiel's top planting one hand against the warm back making Castiel yelp. Castiel arched his back trying to get away from that cold hand. Pressing himself deeper against Ryven's body heat. That kiss was doing bad things to his system though of course Castiel noticed Ryven was also having issues. Toya decided to end the game on his own finally.

"TOYA!" One hand had snuck up their trainer's shirt, planted firmly on the others back.

"Toya Get your hand out of there!"

"No this game is boring and stupid, every one off me right now.."

"But we're not to the last spin..."

"Shut up I've had enough of Sparky and Fire ball lip locking for one day!"

Castiel and Ryven snickered slightly before shrugging "What, we were bored?!"

After a few moments of being tangled up the trainees where excused to go their own ways.

Before he left Ryven stood in the doorway a moment watching Talon put the box away."...Thanks master..."

Talon put his head up, one brow raising slightly."Oh, For what?"

Ryven shook his head before speaking" Nothin just thanks..."

Talon chuckled before putting the box away bowing quietly to the statues before walking out..

Author's note: Just a silly little thing I thought up after a night of way too many bad thoughts. My muses decided to be hilarious and play a game in my mind lucky me.

Disclaimer: I own the plot that's it The game twister belongs to Milton Bradley Company. The Saiyan race belongs to Akira Toriyama lucky guy :3


End file.
